Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus using ambient sounds for a therapeutic effect and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for duplicating an ambient sound space.
Background Art
There are various audio recording methods and apparatus and audio playback systems that are intended to mimic the acoustics of a given space in a space different from the given space for which the acoustics are being mimicked with a recording and playback system. For example, the acoustic experience when listening to a full orchestra in an open amphitheater is different than listening to the same orchestra in a concert hall, which is again different than listening to the same orchestra in a large convention hall or a recording studio.
The acoustics of each venue is different due to the dimensions, material of surrounding structures and etc. . . . . The acoustic differences are due to the different sound reflections and absorptions and etc. . . . . Therefore, the sounds emanating from the orchestra will have a different sound quality and fidelity to the listener depending on the acoustics of the venue. If the sounds emanating from an orchestra playing in any venue are recorded and played back with the standard recording and play back system, then the music sounds as received by the listener upon playback does not mimic the acoustics of the venue. In other words, the acoustic experience of the listener during playback does not mimic the acoustic experience of a live performance being heard by the listener in the original venue.
Some listeners may prefer to hear a rock band in an amphitheatre venue and hear a full orchestra in a concert hall. Methods and systems for recording and playback have been designed to give listeners that choice when listening to recorded music on a playback system that simulates the acoustical dynamics of a given type of venue. Some recording and playback methods have attempted to simulate the acoustics of famous venues like Carnegie Hall.
There are also various recording methods and systems for using various musical tracks sometimes combined with natural or simulated sounds, such as ocean waves, to induce a therapeutic or calming effect. However, neither of the above methods or systems provides for duplicating and/or enhancing a given ambient sound space and playing back in a different play back sound space for inducing a therapeutic result.